When Your Life Does A UTurn
by Ria'Baby
Summary: Nessie Cullen has it hard. Mother is a Junkie Dad is an Alcoholic, she leaves hoping to find a better life not knowing she would also find love. AH Rated M


This Story contains dark themes, drugs and alcohol abuse, if this is going to bother you then please don't read.

**

* * *

Nessies POV**

Great. My Mother was sitting at the table biting her nails nervously rocking back and fourth sweating and breathing heavily.

She didn't have her morning fix. She had probably snorted it all in her crazy binge last night, I looked at the state of our state home. There was dirty dishes and Chinese boxes all over the kitchen floor. I sighed internally.

I was pretty much used to the sight of my Mother high or craving her heroin. Sometimes she could be totally normal and like any other person then she would do a complete U turn.

"Nessie stop standing there like a bitch and help me look for H" My Mother's raspy voice broke me out of daze.

I didn't know where to start looking for her drug, the house was a mess and I was 99.9 percent sure she had snorted it all.

"Mom haven't you had enough?" I asked my voice wobbling slightly.

Her eyes widened and she jumped out of her seat and tackled me to the ground. She got my copper hair and pulled it hard slamming my head into the floor.

"No Nessie I have not had enough! Stupid fucking whore!" she screamed at me biting my neck like a vampire. I tired to fight her of, but when she was like this there was no stopping her.

I was saved when my Dad came in obviously holding a bottle of whiskey chugging it down swiftly. The bottle dropped from his hands , he ran over to me pulling my Mother from on top of me and throwing her back.

"Back of Bitch" My Dad said throwing his glasses down at my mother and spitting on her. I was glad that he had stopped my Mom from attacking me. But I hated the way he spoke to her like she was a piece of shit.

Which was sorta true but it still hurt to see him react that way.

"Edward please I need just 20 dollars for a fix" My Mother said pleadingly messing with her hands.

"Fuck The Fuck of! I am using this to get laid properly by them 15 dollar hookers down Port Angles ally"

"Oh I forgot getting of with some whore was more important then catering to your wives needs"

I rolled my eyes, her drug addiction was hardly call for a world meeting!

There was a time when my Mom was normal and nice. When she was a teen and met my Father.

She was a shy smart quiet person with a caring demeanor. So when I was born everyone thought she would be a great Mom.

She was for about 7 years until everything changed. She had found out my Dad was cheating and she had went of the rails. She went out partying every night obviously getting into the drug scene. I didn't understand it when I was 7 but I knew for a fact now she was trying to numb a broken heart.

Until a broken heart wasn't all she was trying to numb out but the pain of having a child who didn't live up to her standards?

I had a boyfriend who was in a band they was also into the drug scene but it was light stuff, smack weed. Nothing like the thing my Mom takes.

American

Jamie Qualino a sexy half dutch half American boy. I could tell he was only interested with my over sized chest and my exposed legs in tight shorts. But who cared? At least someone cared a little about me.

My Mother and Father was now arguing wildly throwing glasses around. I always left around now but my feet had glued them selves to the floor.

It was the ringing of my cell hone that moved me.

_House to myself Baby come over , J_.

I looked at the text message examining it closely but the text was in code.

House to myself come over and let me fuck you.

Did he think I was stupid. I text back an eager OK and went up to my room.

I chose a small vest exposing my flat stomach, I skipped wearing a bra letting my taunt nipples stand on end. I put on a very small skirt that barely covered the top of my upper thighs I also ditched the pants.

What was the point they would only get ripped.

My Family was quite famous in Forks.

Edward the Alcoholic.

Bella the Junkie.

Nessie the Slut.

We grew accustomed to our roles and my god did we live up to them.

I left the house and walked down the road to Jamie's house. He lived about 30 seconds away literally, so I could leave without no shoes if I wanted to.

I received eye ogling looks form boys and looks of disgust from girls. I didn't give a shit though I kept my head held high and proceeded to walk down until I met his home.

It looked nice from the outside but it was shit hole on the inside. I entered without even knocking, Jamie was sitting there next to his friend Luke with both of there hands down there pants moving eagerly up and down.

I glanced at the TV and saw a big boobed blonde moaning out and the man entered her anally. I walked over to the TV and switched it off.

"Jamie what the fuck!" I screamed loudly.

"Sorry Babe Luke had it in the back of his car, I couldn't resist" he said pouting walking over to me kissing me fervently.

His hand instantly went down to my lower region. He pulled away shocked that I had no panties on.

He smiled at me seductively. I could see Luke standing there with a hard on gawking at me.

"You Know what I might go and screw my girl no in a bit Jay" Luke said hurriedly rushing out the house.

We didn't waste time rushing up the stairs into his room. He lay me on is bed spreading my legs apart.

His Head went down licking my slick folds roughly. He licked me like a lolly nibbling softly on my womanly bud.

His fingers entered me moving at a hurried pace. His fingers made flicking noises against me as he pounded me harder. He carried on licking me even after my explosion.

It was my turn now, I pulled down his pants and began to tuck on his hard member. I swirled it around with my tongue holding him at the base pumping him.

"Ugh Ness Babe!" he screamed as I put him in between my tits, he started to shoot his cum out all over me. I was about to take him in my mouth again but I stopped.

I could hear somebody coming in wit shopping bags,

"Your Mom!" I hissed angrily, quickly pulling my skirt up and putting my tee shirt on.

"I thought she would be gone until tomorrow" Jamie said hurriedly quickly hiding his speed and pulling his jeans up.

"I'll call you later" I kissed him on the cheek and sneaked down the stairs and out of the open door.

I quickly ran home not wanting to be started at, I felt self conscious as if everyone was whispering about me,my heartbeat quickened and I could feel myself breaking into a sweat.

I ran into my home and found my Mom sitting at the table with a rolled up bill snorting crack. My eyes teared up, my dad was passed out on the floor next to his own sick.

I had to escape.

I rushed to my room, and got out a large duffel bag and shoved a bunch of clothes in. I changed into some skinny jeans and put a jumper on. It felt a lot better then what I was wearing five minutes ago.

I didn't even bother writing a note, my mom kept a safe in her room, it was full of money. She had forgot the code a few years back but I always remembered it.

It was 2005 the year I was born. She even forgot my birthday which was 3 days before hers.

I quickly opened it and saw a huge stack of money there must of been at least $5000 dollars there at least. I quickly shoved it all into my bag getting $50 out to put in my pocket.

I never even knew we had this much! But then I remembered my fathers family where minted but they cut him off when he failed his exams and stole money of them.

I took one last glance at my Mom's room and left. I walked down the stairs and saw my Mom face down on the table and my Dad still on the floor.

My body instantly froze I ran to my Mom and checked her pulse. Phew, she was alive. I dragged her sleeping body over to the sofa and placed her down gently.

I put a pillow under my Dad's head and kissed him on the cheek. Tears poured down my cheek as I said goodbye to them in my own silent way.

We had never worked the way normal families did but somewhere underneath all the abuse and drugs and alcohol there was love. Not a lot but it was still there.

I stepped out of the house entering the world newly reformed. Renesmee Carlie Cullen was about to change her life.

* * *

**This story will be running of your response so if you want a new chapter up then leave a Review!**


End file.
